Debilitation
Debilitations are the various negative Status Effects. They can be inflicted by a variety of factors, including by foes, allies, the environment, and even some items. All except unconsciousness, petrification, and possession are temporary and will eventually wear off if not treated. Overview Debilitations are status effects that can affect allies and foes alike, they can be inflicted with special weapons, debilitating spells, as secondary effects of the Five Archmagicks, with thrown items, with Special Arrows, some special skills, and by special creature attacks. In general, infliction of debilitation requires that a foe's resistance to it is overcome - this usually means successive attacks to increase the cumulative effect until a threshold is passed. The Augments of Morbidity, Toxicity, and Magnitude reduce the number of strikes or time it takes to debilitate, with Morbidity working with physical attacks, Toxicity with poison attacks, and Magnitude with debilitation spells. In some cases the debilitation can be transferred through a sequence of spells and attacks - for example a Magick Cannon hit with Rusted Weapons may inflict poison or torpor with its orbs; or when an ally is electrified with Fulmination cast with Golden Weapons the ally's attacks may silence; Single Use magick items such as Jewel of Sleep can also transfer the effect of a primary weapon; a Perfect Block with a Rusted Shield may also cause Poison or Torpor. Using a Ballista with a rusted, golden or aneled primary weapon equipped can also inflict the weapon's debilitation on the target. Active debilitations are listed for each party member under the "Condition" tab of the Status section in the Pause Menu, and are also indicated by icons next to the health bar in game and in the inventory screen. Most also give the afflicted a characteristic red/dark-purple body shimmer - some such as drenched, tarred, burning, frozen, etc have more noticable effects corresponding to the physical state inflicted. Debilitating attacks Elemental Debilitation All Enchanted weapons and spells that utilize the Archmagicks of Fire, Ice, or Lightning can cause the secondary effects of the Archmagick they possess - that is - burning from fire; frozen from ice; and thundershock from lightning. The frequency or power of debilitations depends either on the type of weapon if it is permanently enchanted, or on the enchantment if a spell enchantment is used. Unlike golden, rusted, or aneled weapons, the enhancement level of an enchanted weapon does not increase the frequency of debilitation; nor are higher level weapons better (eg Divine Axis vs Volant White); however high level spell enchantments do grant higher frequencies of debilitation. A permanently enchanted weapon over-enchanted with a spell takes its debilitating power from the spell, which may even reduce its potency if a low level enchantment is used. The debilitations from the Archmagicks of fire, ice, and lightning are separate from the elements themselves; thus fire resistance does not prevent burning, and frozen resistance does not prevent damage from ice. Spells in the archmagicks can also cause the status effects, and vary widely in their power - for example - to set a Saurian alight it may take 10 arrows from Explosive Rivets (unexploded), or 4 Ingles, or 2 Sunflares, or 2 Toss and Triggers, whilst the initial blast of Comestion will ignite them instantly, as will the slightest touch of Backfire. In general it seems that all strikes with a specific type (eg Sword, Mace etc) melee weapon are equivalent in terms of debilitating power, and not related to the skill used - thus each hit with a Sword from Onslaught has the same contribution as each of the five sword strikes from a Full Moon Slash. Perfect Blocks with enchanted shields can also debilitate. Holy and Dark Additionally Holy and Dark based weapons and spells can produce debilitation like effects : healing from holy; and critical hits from dark - these act in a similar way to debilitations - in that the effect happens when the cumulative strikes reach a critical value - in both cases the effect is instantaneous, not long lasting, much like Thundershock. Holy Healing occurs with all holy based spells that cause damage, and with all holy weapons; dark criticals come from dark enchanted weapons, as well as some spells such as Great Sacrifice, or Necromancy - however many dark based spells, even offensive ones, do not produce critical hits (eg Miasma, or Maelstrom), and some such as Abyssal Riposte cause torpor instead. Resistances :For creatures and human enemies see 'List of Creature Debilitation Resistances.'' :For lists of armor and clothing see 'Debilitation and Elemental Resistance Lists.'' All creatures have differing innate resistances to different debilitations - a few such as the Ur-Dragon are immune to all debilitations. In general it seems that larger creatures are more resistant to debilitations even when they are relatively weak to the magick causing it - small creatures such as Spiders tend to be debilitated on the first hit. Any spell or item granting the status Impervious gives a temporary resistance to all debilitations. The augments Resistance and Intervention give resistances to certain non-elemental and elemental debilitations respectively. Various pieces of equipment can also give resistances to some debilitations. Please refer to individual debilitations for links to lists of equipment. It seems that some large creatures are more susceptible to rapid infliction of debilitation - so for example a Drake when hit with torporing arrows using Quick-Loose may take over 20 arrow hits to torpor, whilst when using Fivefold Flurry torporing can occur after around 10 arrow strikes. Notes *The cumulative effect of debilitating attacks appears to work in the same way that foes are Staggered or Knockdowned by successive strikes. *Pawns will attack creatures that they would otherwise ignore if they are first debilitated. *The infliction of Petrification clears all other debilitations, but not Invigorations. *Certain attacks are unable to inflict debilitations - generally Unarmed Combat, as well as Sorcerer's Magick Billow, Warrior's Pommel Bash, and the follow up kick attacks of Strider's Engrave. See also *Elemental Attributes *Invigoration Category:Concepts Category:Debilitations Category:Condition